NO BOTY CALLS!
by fullmoonwolf950
Summary: The song came from Kelly "No booty calls" Sasuke calls Naruto while his in a party wanting him to come to bed with him even if he dumped Naruto.Naruto has alot to say.


**"That fucking bastard! How could he dump me~!" Naruto shouted as he hid his face with his hands. A hand touch his back in a soothing way trying to comfort him."Their their, Naru dont cry, you dont need him." Sasu; a girl with short brown hair and the tips dyed red, porcelain skin, Brown eyes hidden behind glasses, spoke as she made 'sh'inh' noises to comfort him.**

**"B-but that bastard! H-he cheated on me and then just e-ended it!" Naruto, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, scarred cheeks, tan skin wailed out. It was Saturday, perfect for parties. Sasu and Naruto got invited to Kiba Inuzuka's party, something that wasn't rare for them since they were invited to this things almost all the time. Sasu wasn't one to go out and be social with ought friends so she didn't go nowhere with ought her best friend, Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, was the most social person on earth and very gregarious. Together they ruled the night, but then...the night came when Naruto fell for Uchiha Sasuke also known as 'The fucking Player of the south.'. They went out for about 4 months but last nigth, infront of many in school Uchiha dared to make out with some slut chick, and poor little Naruto was first in line.**

**"That bitch," He growled," I never liked her she always wanted what I had!"**

**Sasu hit him on the head. "Ow." He looked her with the most childish pout he could make. If she wasn't being Sirius she would have giggled at his cuteness and pinch his cheeks."Naruto what is wrong with you? Were at a party. WERE suppose to be downstairs with our friends and acquaintance having fun. But NO were here because you just got dumped?"**

**He looked away. She was right and he knew it. He had dated others and had broken and had being broken from others. Why was he so despondent when Sasuke left him?**

**He sighed and looked back at her with a smile. "Your right." He muttered. She smiled and helped him get up of the bed he was sitting on. "So, what now?" She asked him. He put a reassuring arm around her and opened the door as the loud music boomed in their ears. "We go have fun! You'r right I dont need him and his the one missing on all of this." He pointed to himself."Besides I got some complaints about him as he did with me I mean you should see him in bed...not quite good." They laughed at the suppose joke and started walking out.**

**The clock tick and it was past midnight when Naruto got a call from someone.**

**Naruto's brow twitched and grabbed Sasu who was talking to some guy from the arm. She turned around to look at him and he mouthed the words. 'Its the bastard.'**

**She made an annoying noise but got an idea and an evil smirk formed in her lips. "Answer his call."**

**"What?"**

**"Just do it I have a plan to embarrass that bastard and to leave you alone for GOOD!" she said and he did as he was told as he followed her to were the Dj was.**

**"Hey, cut the music!" She shouted. Everyone looked at her with annoyed looks. She 'shh'ed' them all and got some cables putting them as if she knew what she was doing to Naruto's phone. "Speaker on" The phone ranged out. Naruto finaally catching on, got an evil grin on his face and told everyone to quiet down as he answered the call.**

_"Hello"_

_S:"Hey, it's me your ex."__ Every one got interested and shut their mouths hearing the oh so familiar voice of one and only Sasuke Uchiha._

_"It's one in the morning! What the hell do you want?"_

_S:"Baby I'm horny."_

_"So what are you saying, you wanna get together." everyone rolled their eyes._

_S:"I want you to come over, all dressed in leather like you use to."_

_"Yeah back in 02."_

_S:"You give me nice dreams, make me wanna scream 'ooo' 'ooo' 'oo'"_

_Naruto scoffed at this."Well, thats not happening again. That was back then, Now I'm interested in bigger and better men."_

_Their was a growled and a feeling that the bastard was smirking on the other line. "Oh bu-"_

_"NO BOOTY CALLS, DICK! NO BOOTY CALLS DICK! thats just not happening."_

_S:"Aww Naruto, I still got it going on. Your hot to trot and I'm warm for your form."_

_"Wow, with cliche like that, I'm really torn. Your game is played go back to your porn!" Their was a 'oooh's going on the room._

_S:"Dont starts with me, you make a dead men come."_

_You can just drop dead cuz' you aint getting some."_

_S:"What happend to the freak who used to rock my world?"_

_"Well, the freak is still here, but his not your girl(he blushed as he said 'girl' getting some low points on his manhood). You broke up with me!"_

_S:"I made a mistake!"_

_"So why dont you just ask me out on a date?" Naruto got a gleam in his eyes hoping for he to say it._

_S:"Uhh? Uhhh...tonights fate?"_

_"Please! NO BOOTY CALL. DICK! NO BOOTY CALL. Thats not happening!"_

_S:"Remember when we did it in the parking lot?"_

_"Outside of IHOP?" _

_S:"Yeah, that was so HOT."_

_"Tank you I'm flattered, but it doesn't matter.I remember when you threw up in the pancake batter."_

_"You've got a problem, you drink all the time. Are you even sure that this phone is mine?"_

_S:"Uh? Yeah...Wait? What?"_

_"If that confused you. I'm gonna have to loose you. Go back to the first grade and find some Blues Clues. I dont even know, what made me choose you."_

_S:"Cuz' were good together."_

_"But I can do better!"_

_S:"No one makes you wetter."_

_"Buddy your like cheddar! CHEESY!" As a second thought Naruto said-"White cheedar."_

_S:"You know I moved out my moms and got my own crib."_

_Thats funny, thats were you belong in a crib."_

_S:"Your saying I'm your baby?"_

_"I'm saying your A baby."_

_S""Im not hearing a yes or no Im hearing a maybe."_

_"Well, get your hearing checked. Because you can't play me."_

_S:"Im a playa'. Hate the game dont hate me."_

_"Thats not how the phrase goes."_

_S:"I know, but you turn me on, from my head to my toes."_

_Jesus Christ! Can you atleast be original! If games were the truth. You will be fictional."_

_S:"Baby I got style and I got class."_

_"I got a brand new boot for your ass. NO BOOTY CALLS. DICK!"_

_S:"Aww come on baby."_

_"No, NO BOOTY CALLS, THATS NOT HAPENING!"_

_S:"Hey Naruto from the block. I just dont talk the talk I walk the walk. And I know you like my-"_

_"HEY! Sasuke come-lately, dont discombobulate me. If you want some of this. You have to properly date me."_

_S:" You mean wine and dine, thats a waste of time. I can pay five dollars and still get mine."_

_"Since thats probably all you have, let me buy you a hint. Go stuff your pee hole with a junior mint!"_

_S:"Baby all I want tto do is make you sweat. Let me be your Romeo to you Juliet."_

_"Ok drink some poison, and ill stab myself. You know that story if you'd taken a book of the shelf."_

_S:"I dont need no book."_

**_"Double negative so you do."_**_ both Sasu and Naruto said together._

_S:"My dicks hard, look!"_

_"Thats majority's so rude."_

_S:"I don't understand all these big words you use.I don't need big words,Cuz I got big shoes._

_"Verbally,You're a ,A klingon.I'm more mature now,I need a mental turn on."_

_S:"Baby I got brains in my dick equals mc squared! Ooo!"_

_"You need to go back to physics class,The only brain in your pants Is your head up your that!You could be right!Because you do com faster Than the speed of light!"_

_S:"You must admit, I got a load like a peed on by Creamy Italian."_

_"EWW! What am I to you?A salad bar?You like to skeeze so muchI need a dick sneeze guard."_

_S:"You want some tonight?"_

_"I want some never."_

_S:"That's not what you said Back when we were together."  
_

_" Well that's not happening,That was back then,And now I'm interested in Smarter, employed BOOTY CALLS  
DECK,NO BOOTY CALLS THAT'S NOT HAPPENING,NO BOOTY CALLS DECK  
Sorry!_

_S:"Aww, come on baby!You know I'm?"_

_"DON'T INTERUPT ME. NO BOOTY CALLS"_

_S:"Oh, not back on that again!"_

_"Yeah, we are, because I don't want one."_

_S:"Don't you want to check out my new stereo?"_

_"I don't think so!"_

_S:"I know you'll like it!"_

_"WHATEVER!"_

_S:"Come on baby, come over."_

_"NO! This phone conversation's OVER!"_

**Naruto hangs up the phone feeling proud of himself and the cheering of everyone in the party made him feel better.**

**A hand clasped on his shoulders, he turned around to see Sasu grinning. "Way to go you told him off!**

**"Yeah I did didn't I?"**

**

* * *

End okay this just came to me when i wanted a reason to not do chores and plus i was listening to Kelly in youtube. Her song NO BOOTY CALLS is where this came from XD lol she or he rocks go see Sasuke no booty callls its sasunaru!**


End file.
